1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a location-tracking technology for a moving object, such as a vessel, an aircraft, etc.
2. Discussion of Related Art
With the advancement of a location-tracking technology, various application fields based on the location-tracking technology are also increasing in number, and also their accuracy is being enhanced. Geo-fencing is one of the application fields of such a location-tracking technology. “Geo-fencing” is a compound word of the words “geographic” and “fencing.” Geo-fencing is a service that informs of the current situation when a user enters or exits a specified area. For example, a geo-fencing service system specifies an area surrounded by a virtual barrier, which is called a geo-fence, and informs that the user enters or exits the specified area.
A conventional geo-fencing service system forms an area in the shape of a polygon (or a circle). However, in this case, there is a problem in that a significant amount of calculation is required to determine whether location-tracking data collected in real-time corresponds to the polygonal area.